gleespinofffanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
No Day But Today/The Producers
Synopsis A few weeks into rehearsals and Burt's tyreshop isn't doing as well as it usually would, and he isn't able to continue funding the show. Sugar brings in her father, who wants to see how it is going before agreeing to producing it. Seeing as Sugar didn't get a key role, she suggests that for the small performance, she play Mimi to convince him. Characters *Kurt Hummel *Rachel Berry *Santana Lopez *Mercedes Jones *Blaine Anderson *Artie Abrams *Will Schuester *Emma Pilsbury *Burt Hummel *Shannon Beiste *Brittany S. Pierce *Tina Cohen-Chang *Finn Hudson *Noah Puckerman *Quinn Fabray *Sugar Motta *Rory Flannagan *Joe Heart *Mike Chang Jr. *Proche Jones (Alex Newell) *Al Motta Songs *Out Tonight - Santana *Another Day - Puck and Santana, with WMHS Rent Cast *You'll See - Mike, Puck and Kurt *Out Tonight (Reprise) - Sugar *Another Day (Reprise) - Puck and Sugar Story (Preview) The music began and Santana rocked her hips. She loved this song, and Britt's face when she wore the skin tight pants. What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight My body's talking to me It says, "Time for danger" It says "I wanna commit a crime Wanna be the cause of a fight Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt With a stranger I've had a knack from way back At breaking the rules once I learn the games Get up - life's too quick I know someplace sick Where this chick'll dance in the flames We don't need any money I always get in for free You can get in too If you get in with me She winked at Brittany who watched from the audience her mouth open. She swung around on the basic scaffolding they had built to represent her apartment, looking down at Puck, who sat with his guitar in his lap. Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna play? Let's run away We won't be back before it's New Year's Day Take me out tonight (meow) When I get a wink from the doorman Do you know how lucky you'll be? That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna prowl Be my night owl? Well take my hand we're gonna howl Out tonight In the evening I've got to roam Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome Feels too damn much like home When the Spanish babies cry So let's find a bar So dark we forget who we are And all the scars from the Nevers and maybes die She jumped from the scaffolding and stood in front of Puck and began to walk sexily towards him. Let's go out tonight Have to go out tonight You're sweet Wanna hit the street? Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat? Just take me out tonight Please take me out tonight Don't forsake me - out tonight I'll let you make me - out tonight Tonight - tonight - tonight The cast in the audience whooped as she ended up in front of Puck and kissed him. As the music began to change Puck pulled away. Puck Who do you think you are? Barging in on me and my guitar Little girl, hey, the door is that way You better go, you know, the fire's out anyway Take your powder, take your candle Your sweet whisper, I just can't handle Well take your hair in the moonlight Your brown eyes, goodbye, goodnight I should tell you, I should tell you I should tell you, I should...no! Another time, another place Our temperature would climb, there'd be a long embrace We'd do another dance, it'd be another play Looking for romance? Come back another day Another day... Santana The heart may freeze, or it can burn The pain will ease if I can learn There is no future, there is no past I live this moment as my last There's only us, there's only this Forget regret, or life is yours to miss No other road, no other way No day but today... Puck Excuse me if I'm off track But if you're so wise, then tell me, why do you need smack? Take your needle, take your fancy prayer Don't forget, get the moonlight out of your hair Long ago, you might've lit up my heart But the fire's dead, ain't never ever gonna start Another time, another place The words would only rhyme, we'd be in outer space It'd be another song, we'd sing another way You wanna prove me wrong? Come back another day Another day... Santana There's only yes, only tonight We must let go to know what's right No other course, no other way No day but today... Santana, Cast & (Puck) I can't control (Control your temper) My destiny (She doesn't see) I trust my soul (Who says that there's a soul?) My only goal is just to be (Just let me be) There's only now, there's only here (Who do you think you are) Give in to love or live in fear (Barging in on me and my guitar?) No other path (Little girl, hey) No other way (The door is that way) No day but today (The fire's out anyway) No day but today (Take your powder, take your candle) No day but today (Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette) No day but today (Another time, another place, another rhyme, a warm embrace) No day but today (Another dance, another way, another chance, another day) No day but today The cast applauded loudly, Brittany cheering. "That was great guys." Artie's voice was amplified through the microphone. "I'm thinking we should've had the cast on stage to sing the last verse of Another Day but we'll get to that next rehearsal i think." Everyone got up to leave and began to file out. As they did, Mr Schue entered and bid them all farewell. He watched them leave before turning to the directors, he looked stressed. "We have a problem." "What?" Emma asked. "We lost our funding." "I thought Burt was Producing it." "He was, until he left Finn in charge of the garage." "So what are we gonna do about money?" Beiste asked. "I have no idea." Will shrugged, sliding into a seat. "I could help." a high voice called out. "Sugar?" Artie responded. "Why are you still here?" "I left my lip gloss." She said holding up a purple tube. "I could get my daddy to fund it." She continued. "No, Sugar. It wouldn't feel right. You paid for Regionals costumes, we can't let you pay for a musical." "Not me silly." She said smiling. "My daddy will love too. He funded the Troubletones remember?" "A musical costs more than a show choir." Emma said. "My daddy will pay for anything, as long as i'm in it." "Well you are in it." Artie said, looking to the others. "How about, we have your dad come and see the show as it is, and then he can decide if he wants to fund it?" "Ok." Sugar said, nodding. "He asks me about it everyday. He can't wait to see me, though he thinks I got the lead. I'd better tell him... Ok bye!" She turned and walked off, leaving the directors a little baffled. "Well, that solves that problem." Beiste said, standing up. "Having him fund it when Sugar is in the ensemble may be a problem." "We could always have her sing as Mimi while her dad is here. He won't have to know." Artie said, looking up at them. "We couldn't do that... could we?" Emma asked. "Let's talk to Santana and Sugar about it first?" Will asked, he turned to Artie. "I'll speak to Sugar, you can speak to Santana. Good luck." The directors all filed out, except Artie. "Why do I get Santana?" He said as he began to roll himself out. ---- "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Santana said, her voice rising as she turned away from her locker, glaring down at Artie. "We want you to teach Sugar to play Mimi, only for a day, so we can get her father to fund it." "So you think i'm not good enough, is that it?" "No, not at all-" "Or is this away that you can get Sugar, give her the lead?" "No-" "Cause she is addicted to that Irish kid worse than Blaine is to bowties." "I know." Artie sad, his head dropping. "But, this was a combined decision, it wasn't just me." "Fine." She said, sighing. "As long as this is just for this one performance, i'm not giving up this role. Those pants drive Brittany wild." She left Artie with that, a little shocked. ---- "Thank you for fitting us into your schedule Mr Motta." Will said, shaking hands. "No problem, anything to help my star." Will lead Mr Motta to a row near the stage and sat him down. "So where gonna show you a few numbers that we have been working on, and we hope you like them." Will siad, nodding at Artie. "You'll See, please guys." Artie said, his voice booming through the speakers. Kurt, Puck, Blaine and Mike all filed on to stage, in small bits of their characters costume. Kurt wearing a scarf that matched his outfit perfectly. Puck a leather jacket, Blaine a beanie and Mike a blazer. "When your ready!" Beiste shouted, ignoring the mic. KURT: Close up: Benjamin Coffin the third. Our ex- roommate who married Alison Grey, of the Westport Greys - then bought the building, in hopes of starting a cyber-studio. MIKE: Maureen is protesting Losing her performance space Not my attitude PUCK: What happened to Benny What happened to his heart And the ideals he once pursued MIKE: The owner of that lot next door Has a right to do with it as he pleases BLAINE: Happy birthday, Jesus! MIKE: The rent KURT: You're wasting your time PUCK: We're broke KURT: And you broke your word - this is absurd MIKE: There is one way you won't have to pay PUCK: I knew it! MIKE: Next door, the home of Cyberarts, you see And now that the block is re-zoned Our dream can become a reality You'll see boys You'll see boys A state of the art, digital, virtual interactive studio I'll forego your rent and on paper guarantee That you can stay here for free If you do me one small favor KURT: What? MIKE: Convince Maureen to cancel her protest KURT: Why not just get an injunction or call the cops MIKE: I did, and they're on stand by But my investors would rather I handle this quietly PUCK: You can't quietly wipe out an entire tent city Then watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' on TV! MIKE: You want to produce films and write songs? You need somewhere to do it! It's what we used to dream about Think twice before you pooh-pooh it You'll see boys You'll see boys You'll see - the beauty of a studio That lets us do our work and get paid With condos on the top Whose rent keeps open our shop Just stop the protest And you'll have it made You'll see - or you'll pack Mike, still in character, walked off stage. Mr Motta began to applaud. The others followed Mike off stage. Artie's voice echoed around the theatre. "Set up for Out Tonight and Another Day." As people moved around on stage, Will turned to Al. "So , what did you think?" "They are quite good, that boy in the scarf is impressive." Will smiled and went back to face the stage. "When your ready." Emma said into the mic. What's the time? '' Sugar's voice filled the auditorium, and Al Motta sat up straighter ''Well it's gotta be close to midnight My body's talking to me It says, "Time for danger" It says "I wanna commit a crime Wanna be the cause of a fight Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt With a stranger I've had a knack from way back At breaking the rules once I learn the games Get up - life's too quick I know someplace sick Where this chick'll dance in the flames We don't need any money I always get in for free You can get in too If you get in with me Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna play? Let's run away We won't be back before it's New Year's Day Take me out tonight (meow) When I get a wink from the doorman Do you know how lucky you'll be? That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna prowl Be my night owl? Well take my hand we're gonna howl Out tonight In the evening I've got to roam Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome Feels too damn much like home When the Spanish babies cry So let's find a bar So dark we forget who we are And all the scars from the Nevers and maybes die She jumped from the scaffolding and stood in front of Puck. Let's go out tonight Have to go out tonight You're sweet Wanna hit the street? Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat? Just take me out tonight Please take me out tonight Don't forsake me - out tonight I'll let you make me - out tonight Tonight - tonight - tonight Mr Motta applauded loudly as she finished. Puck ''Who do you think you are? Barging in on me and my guitar Little girl, hey, the door is that way You better go, you know, the fire's out anyway Take your powder, take your candle... '' ---- In Will's office, the directors and Mr Motta sat talking. "I'd be glad to fund this, but I have one condition." he sat forward. "I love her, she's my girl. but I can't have her playing that part on stage, I don't feel comfortable with her in those pants and that boy who she kissed looked like he was gonna run away with her." "We understand." Beiste said, hiding a smile. "We'll talk to her and see if we can find a replacement before next rehearsal." "Thank you for understanding. I look forward to opening night." He shook all their hands and left. "Well, that was easy." Artie said, before following. Beiste began to laugh. Category:Glee Category:Rent